Hold my hand
by Mega07ghost
Summary: Not that good title, but the story explains it. Bombs explode at CalSci. Charlie and Larry are still in there. Will they be okay?
1. Chapter 1

Here comes my second Numb3rs fanfic ;)

I saw that there are not sooo many fanfics about Larry and Charlie (not soo many dramatical or no slash) so this FanFiction is about the two. No Slash, just drama (because I love drama) Please enjoy.

It was a normal morning at CalSci University.

Charlie stood in his office in front if the blackboard and thoughtfully looked at the things he wrote on it.

'It totaly makes no sense...', he mumbled to himself.

'What makes no sense, Charles?'

Charlie turned to the door and looked who was there.

'Larry. Oh, how good to see you. You see, I have a problem with this.'

Larry looked at the board and then took the chalk.

'I think this will do.', he said , after finishing some changes.

Charlie facepalmed himself.

'Of course! How could I be that dumb?'

Larry smiled at his friend.

'Oh Charles, you're not dumb. Sometimes everyone needs a bit help.'

He looked a the blackboard again.

'Is this...for your brother?'

'What?...No ,no. It's just for fun. I thought about that problem for a long time, but now, thanks to you, I can finish it.'

Charlie took the chalk and finished his work. Proud he looked at it.

His feeling of happiness was soon interupted by a loud sound.

Charlie and Larry winced and wanted to know what happend.

Charlie ran to the door, but before he could reach it, the door was closed by someone.

The professor tried to open it ,but it was locked.

'What's wrong?'

Larry came to help him.

'The door ...it's locked.'

Again the sound was to here and

also the screams of students.

'Help!', Charlie yelled and knocked against the door. But no one could hear it.

'It won't work Charles. What was that sound?' Larry stopped the younger professor and tried to keep calm, even if he was in panic.

Charlie went up and down in the room.

BOOM !

Don sat in his office when David came in.

'There was an explosion in a school. It seems like a student had laid them.

His name is Brian Hewitt. The teachers caught him while he placed a bomb in the kitchen in the oven.'

'Okay.. Which school?' Don took on his jacket and stood up.

'You won't like it... It's CalSci University.'

Don looked at his partner in shock.

'Let's go.'

He stormed out of his office and David followed him.

Fast they arrived at the school and Don searched for Charlie.

He went through the crowd and suddenly Amita ran into his arms. She was crying.

'Amita, what's wrong?'

The agent laid his arms around her.

'Cha...Charlie and Larry...they are still in there!'

Don looked at the building which crumbled at some parts.

'Wait here.', Don said and Amita nodded still crying.

The cop searched for another teacher and asked where and how many bombs exploded.

A teacher informed him that it were two bombs they knew of. One in a part of the ceiling and one in the heating.

'But we also heard two other explosions ..I'm not shure from where it came. I believe it was from Professor Eppes's office.', the man told Don and fast the agent went to Brian Hewitt.

'Brian Hewitt.' He said to a blonde boy who sat in a police car.

'What if?', the boy answered ,cool'.

Don was angry about this behaviour , but he couldn't do anything but talking.

'Listen... Why? Why would you lay bombs,huh?'

'I think YOU know the best.'

Don looked confused.

What did the student talk about?

The blonde teenager smirked.

'I knew...of course you wouldn't know.'

'What are you talking about?!'

'You don't remember how you put my dad into the prison, just because he stole something? Well..he couldn't stand it and killed himself.. I know that your brother works at this university and I'll take him away from you, just like you took away my dad.'

Don remembered about the man.

He stole drugs and because of that he got into the prison. But he wasn't ready for this and killed himself.

'Look...I'm sorry that your dad couldn't stand it. But I swear to you, that if my brother gets hurt you will stay in prison for even longer!'

'Hah! If I don't kill myself!'

The boy stood up but a cop held him , before he could hit Don.

Slowly Charlie opened his eyes. He lay on the ground.

'Wha...what happend?', he mumbled exhausted.

He felt a pain in his legs and looked down.

One of the huge book cabinet had fallen on them.

Charlie looked around. The whole room was messed. Everything lay in ruins.

Then Charlie's glimpse fell on Larry.

He lay beside him, but the cabinet had

burried him half.

'Lar...ry? Larry, you're okay?'

No answer.

Charlie's eyes widened in shock.

'Larry...'

'Ch...ar...les?'

'Yes, I'm here. Everything's okay. Can you talk?'

Larry slowly shook his head.

'O...okay. Then ...'

Charlie got an idea. He took Larry's hand.

'You press every minute, so that I know that you're still with me, okay? Press for yes.'

Charlie felt a soft press.

'Okay. Shall I ...tell you something?'

Again a yes-press.

And Charlie began to talk about math.

Don teared his hair. How could he help his brother and Larry?

His only idea was to give them mental support. So he called his baby brother's mobile phone.

BEEP BEEP

'He...Hello.'

'Charlie?'

'Don.. Hey...'

'Hey buddy.. Are you two okay?'

No answer.

'Not really...'

Don gulped.

'Are you...hurt?'

'Y..yeah... A cabinet fell on us... I can't move my legs and ...and Larry ...he's...'

'He's what?'

'I'm not shure, but he can't talk really much.'

'Charlie,listen.. Don't worry. We'll get you out of there okay?'

'Promise?'

Don thought. Could he promise it?

'Promise.'

'O...kay, but please hurry.'

'Of course... See ya.'

'Bye.'

They ended the call.

Suddenly the fire brigade came out of the school.

Don looked at them in shock.

'Wh..where are you going?! There are still persons in there!'

A fire man answered:

'The whole building could break down every minute. We can't go in there anymore.'

'Look man! My brother and his best friend are still in there and they're going to die! '

'Two lifes can't be compared to 20.'

'I don't know what you'll do, but I'm going to go in there.'

'We can't let you.'

Don pushed the man to side and went into the university.

He didn't care about the others.

He had to save Charlie and Larry.

After the phone call Charlie smiled relieved.

'You heard that Larry? Don called me and told me that he's going to save us.'

Again a yes-press.

The time went on.

After a time Charlie's smile faded.

'Larry? Larry , you're still there?'

Charlie's brown eyes widened.

No press.

Charlie pressed, but no answer came.

'Larry! Larry, press my hand...!'

Don fought his way through the debris.

It took him a time, but then he found his brother's room. He kicked the door open and rushed inside.

'Charlie.'

Charlie turned to his big brother and looked at him in panic.

'Don...Don! Larry just won't press my hand. We settled that he would press my hand every minute, but now he...he..'

Charlie's eyes filled with tears.

Don fast lifted the cabinet up so that his brother could get out of this trap.

Don kneeled down to Larry and felt his wrist.

No pulse.

'Please, please no. Larry, don't do this to us.'

It was too late.

Don turned to Charlie, but he couldn't look him in the eyes.

'What...what is it?'

Charlie panicked again.

'Charlie...come on. We have to get out of here.'

Don gave his little brother a piggyback.

'But Don...what about Larry?'

Don was already outside the office.

He closed his eyes.

'Charlie...Larry ...he's , he's ...dead.'

'Wh...what? No, no... This can't be true. The paramedics can help him, I'm shure.'

Soon Don came outside.

He let Charlie down and sat him on the stairs.

Amita came running and hugged Charlie.

'Charlie ! I'm so glad you're allright..'

Charlie didn't react. He stared into the nothing.

Amita realized it and turned to Don,

'What's wrong? Where...where is Larry?'

Don sighed sad. Amita knew what happened and held her hand in front of her mouth and started crying again.

Don helped her to get to a paramedic who took care of her.

Soon Charlie was in the ambulance, but still he didn't react to anything.

Don sat next to him.

'Charlie? Charlie? You're alright?'

Of course Don knew that nothing was alright. In just one day Charlie's whole life changed.

Soon Charlie was operated and the doctor told Don that everything would be okay with Charlie's legs.

Don called his dad and told him what happend. Alan came into the hospital.

After a time he and Don could visit Charlie.

But not even Alan could talk to him.

Charlie had a trauma and it was not going to be okay for a long time.

But his family would be there for him and they would save him.

I'm sooo sorry for killing Larry , but I wanted that much drama. I hope you liked the story and please Rate and tell me your opinions if you want to.

Should I continue this story?


	2. The real end

Alright , I can't stand the sad smileys anymore so I'll write this. I hope that this is a relieve for you readers ;)

This is (the new) chapter 2 , I guess I'll erase the other version. So here you get: The real end of "Hold my hand" It starts when Charlie and Don are still at CalSci.

Please enjoy.

Chapter 2 (The real end)

"Please, Don. Please go inside and get him! Get Larry out of my office!"

Charlie desperatly begged his brother to save his best friend.

Don sighed. He couldn't go inside of the crumbling building again, could he? He had checked Larry's pulse... there was none. Or maybe there was. What if Don was wrong? Then he had to get him.

Don stood up and walked inside. He made his way to Charlie's office again. Larry still lay on the ground, lifeless.

"Larry? Hey, Larry. Please wake up." Don kneeled to the ground next to Larry and checked the pulse again.

"Come on, buddy. Wake up. Don't do this to us." Don started with resuscitation. "Breath!"

And there... Larry's chest went up and down. Not much, but enough for Don to see it.

"Larry! Larry, can you open your eyes?" A stone fell from Don's heart, when he saw that the professor's eyes fluttered slightly.

"D...Don?", Larry whispered. He sounded like he was in pain.

"Oh thanks god, you're alive. Don't worry, I'll get you out of here."

Larry looked around and got in panic.

"Ch...Charles? Where..."

Don calmed his friend while he took Larry on his back, like he had done with Charlie before.

"It's okay. Charlie is already outside. He'll be so happy to see you."

Larry just nodded, it hurt too much to speak.

Don was relieved that he had went inside again. Larry would be dead if Charlie wouldn't have begged Don to check on Larry once more.

Don finally got out of the building. Charlie sat still on the stairs, refusing to leave the scene without Larry. When he saw Don and Larry he would have loved to jump up, but his legs wouldn't allow that.

Don lay Larry to the ground next to his little brother, whose eyes were filled with tears.

"You were right. He wasn't dead.", Don whiped away the sweat on his forehead and sat down.

"I need some paramedics here!", he added louder and four men came running. They laid Charlie and Larry on two stretchers and got them into the ambulance.

"I'll call Dad and we'll meet you in hospital.", Don told his little brother and immediately did so.

Meanwhile Charlie was just glad. Everything would be okay. Larry was next to him, he was not dead.

"Larry?"

The professor opened his eyes and looked at his young friend.

"What...is...it?"

Charlie smiled at him.

"Nothing. I- I just wanted to hear your voice. I don't know what I would have done if you were dead."

Larry managed a small smile, too.

"I love you. You're my best friend.", Charlie continued and took Larry's hand.

Now Larry remembered what Charles had done for him. Without him he wouldn't live now.

He squeezed the hand and smiled at Charlie. And this one just chuckled softly.

"That's all you have to do. Hold my hand."

The end

I hope you are happy now ;)


End file.
